Dangan Tree Friends Z
by Shaymi-san
Summary: Danganronpa, but with happy tree friends as the characters! New action and new deaths! Who's gonna die? Who's gonna live? Find out in Dangan Tree Friends Z! -Monobear :3 Flippy x Flaky (Naegi x Kirigiri) and Fliqpy x Flora (Kuwata x Maizono)
1. Intro

Intro

BTW I do not own HTF or Dangan Ronpa, so credit to both creators ^u^

(If some of these HTF characters are unfamiliar, check it out in Blades and Needles. And yes, they're all not their usual looks. They slightly more anime-ish...look at Blades and Needles cover to get the idea XD)

Fliqpy as: Leon Kuwata (hot-blooded, passionate, has the same eyes as everyone, and still dangerous when angry)

Flora as: Sayaka Maizono

Flaky as: Kyouko Kirigiri

Splendid as: Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Giggles as: Celestia Ludenberg

Flippy as: Makoto Naegi

Sniffles as: Byakuya Togami

Splendont as: Mondo Oowada

Cuddles as: Chihiro Fujisaki & Alter Ego

Lammy as: Touko Fukawa and Genocider Shou (including Mr. Pickles)

Nutty as: Hifumi Yamada

Flara as: Junko Enoshima

Tigera as: Sakura Oogami (Tiger General's daughter and Flora's cousin. Btw she's nice)

Batty as: Aoi Asahina

Sappy as: Yasuhiro Hagakure

Petunia as: Mukuro Ikusaba

Giggles: "Hey! Where are my red contacts?!"

Petunia: "They're right here, Giggles. Oh, and here's your purple contacts, Flaky."

Flaky: "Thanks."

Tigera: "Don't forget to dye your hair...fur, whatever you want to call it. Or needles. We need to fix your needles, Flaky."

Flaky: "Eh?"

Tigera: "Don't worry, I know a simple technique that'll easily reshape and color your needles. For Kirigiri, you'll need silver, right?"

Flaky: "Umm...yeah."

Flora: "Guys? I can't find the blue hair dye nor my blue contacts."

Tigera: "They're right over there in the cabinets by the door."

Giggles: "Holy shit, Flora. How did you get that long hair?! Or is that fur on your head stretching down to your butt?"

Flora: "Had to wait for a couple of weeks for my fur to grow this long. Thanks to the hair cut I got from Batty, I should have a hair cut that looks like Sayaka's"

Petunia: "...so, who's gonna die?"

Giggles: "I don't know. I guess we'll determine by luck."

Flora: "Wait, none of us know who's gonna make it to the end?"

Giggles: "..."

Petunia: "..."

Tigera: "..."

Flaky: "...we're gonna get amnesia later, anyways. It's not like we're gonna remember that we're doing this."

Flora: "Y-Yeah. I guess."

Tigera: "Ok, Flaky? I'll need to cut some of your needles to make the bangs in the front."

Flaky: "Is it gonna hurt?"

Tigera: "Not at all. But do you want me to proceed?"

Flaky: "Yes please."

Fliqpy: "You girls ready?"

Flora: "Fliqpy! W-What are you doing here in the girl's dressing room?!"

Fliqpy: "Everyone else is waiting for you guys. And...nice hair, Flora."

Flora: "You're...being nice now. Are you ok?"

Fliqpy: "Pft. Yeah, why? After all, Kuwata IS a passionate guy."

Batty: "And hot-blooded."

Fliqpy: "What?"

Batty: "Nothing." *winks at Flora*

Flora: *sweat-drops* "Anyways, how's your ear? All of those piercings..."

Fliqpy: "Pah, it's nothing."

Flora: "And nice hairstyle."

Fliqpy: "Thanks. Hurry up guys. We're all waiting for you."

Flora: "Ok!"

Batty: "Eh? Eh?" *nudges Flora*

Flora: "Knock it off Batty."

Batty: "What? I can't say that you two are cute together? Well, with the new hairstyles too of course."

Flora: "...don't start."

*minutes later*

Batty: "Are we all done?

Everyone: "Yep."

Batty: "Alright, then let's meet everyone else. It's time to get...brainwashed!"


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**(Naegi's POV)**

Academy of Hope. The number one school many people had hoped to join. Funny how the school's bigger than what was displayed on the television. Anyways, after all of the ceremonies and stuff, the school days here seemed normal like an everyday high school life. Except for the fact that this place has cool stuff like a swimming pool, a garden, a bath, a rec room, and all sorts. It's been about two weeks and I could find pairings already. Kuwata and Maizono, Togami and Fukawa (though Togami didn't really show any signs of interest), and Hagakure and Asahina. I kept my eyes on Kirigiri though. Her violet eyes were hypnotizing to me.

**(Kuwata's POV)**

Train B. Hmm, it seems that Train B will get me to the new baseball stadium the workers had just built. I slowly drew out my card and inserted it into the ticket dispenser. After tapping a few choices on the touch screen, I hear sounds of someone running. Clearly wearing heels, I noted, judging by the sound. Sure enough, Maizono appeared, wearing a white t-shirt, a blue skirt, black leggings, and black heels. Not like those REALLY high-high heels, but moderate sized.

"M-Maizono, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. Usually, no one but me would use this subway station. Probably because of the accident that occurred here several years ago. Maizono panted and smiled.

"Oh. Hi Kuwata. I was going to use this subway to get to my next performance. Why?" I turned away.

"Well, it's just that no one but me usually uses this subway line."

"Oh. But doesn't it make you lonely?" I smiled.

"Heh, yep. So, what's your stop?"

"Star performance center."

"Ok." As soon as I typed in her stop on the screen, her face turned white.

"K-Kuwata...!"

"Hey, it's ok. I'll pay for yours too." Then, I pressed the button read 'pay' and two tickets appeared out of the slot. I ripped the two tickets apart and handed Maizono hers. She smiled and took the ticket gently from my hand. Her fingers grazed my hand ever so slightly, causing heat to rise to my face. I quickly turned my face away to my left and lowered my eyes. "Anyways, the subway's coming at 11 p.m. which is in a couple seconds or so."

"O-Oh. ok." Pretty soon, the subway screeched and slowed to a halt. I scanned my ticket on the panel by the subway door, which opened up. Maizono followed suit. I grabbed my black baseball bag with one hand and her black duffel bag with the other. Even if I wasn't looking at her, I could tell she was about to object. But, she kept her mouth shut. I looked around and picked a seat by the subway window. Maizono sat down to my left and carefully took the duffel bag from my hands to her lap. "Thank you, Kuwata." I grinned.

"You're welcome." The train suddenly lurched forward, making Maizono lean into me. Both of our faces immediately reddened. She quickly got up and looked away. Silence follows. Time passes by and this continued. I placed my arms onto my vertically-standing bag. By 11:30 p.m. I felt something pressing against my left shoulder. I looked down to see Maizono fast asleep and hugging my arm with her right arm. Once again, my face reddened. Yeesh, if this keeps up, I'll end up looking like a red tomato. Slowly, my reddened face cooled down. The train suddenly left the tunnel and out into the open. I looked out of the window to see the city and its colorful lights shining bright and waving in contrast of the dark night. The bright full moon's reflection shone on the water's small ripples and the stars sparkled like bright flashlights in a deep pit. I looked down at Maizono, closed my eyes halfway, and smiled. Man, if only time could freeze at this perfect moment.

**(Maizono's POV)**

Kuwata...

**(Togami's POV)**

"How about this one, my love?" asked Fukawa, handing me a book. I simply gazed at the cover for a split second before tossing it onto the wooden desk.

"No, and will you stop calling me you love?"

"...my Blue Knight?" I sighed. It's tough to get words through her thick skull.

**(Asahina's POV)**

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" shouted Ishimaru. I quickly dived headfirst into the water and used my arms/wings to boost myself. The other swimmers were a least a few feet away from me.

"Asa-hina! Asa-hina! Asa-hina!" cheered the crowd. The sound of their cheering was like a sweet chocolate donut to me. I quickened my pace and stuck my head up for air. Almost there! I can see the finish line!

**(Fujisaki's POV)**

"Welcome back, my lord!" I smiled. Alter Ego is a great friend for people like me. I typed in "Thank you, Alter Ego." The floating head on the screen spun around happily. "Would you like to play a game, my lord? How about checkers?"

**(Hagakure's POV)**

"Hmm..."

"What lays before me in the future?" asked Celes. I stood still for a moment and opened my eyes.

"Well, I don't know if you really want to hears this..."

"Tell me! Will there be butlers? A castle?" I shook my head slowly. Celes looked at me as if I was a piece of garbage. "Your quote end quote powers are useless, huh?" I doubled over.

"Yeesh, I wasn't even done yet!"

"Then tell me." I looked up until our gazes met and shuddered.

"I...I saw...you...trapped in a place full of despair and danger...with all of our other classmates..." Celes smirked and giggled.

"Heeheehee. I TOLD you your powers are useless."

"Bu-but...!"

"I'm leaving." And with that said, she got up and left, leaving me in the empty classroom. That vision I had...it seemed pretty real to me. I placed my head onto my hands. These visions...about death and despair...are getting worse for every passing day.

**(Celes's POV)**

Hah, how could a hummingbird know anything about sensing the future?! How stupid!


End file.
